


Grim reaper

by Cinimonroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinimonroll/pseuds/Cinimonroll
Summary: Renjun is a college student on break due to an injury. Everyone had been sure it would have killed him, even his roommate, Jeno. But in reality,  the grim reaper had decided he was too cute to take away.





	Grim reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for showing interest in my work. I hope you enjoy. :)

Renjun layed on his back in bed, his good arm resting above his head. A pair of unseen eyes were glued to him, as if waiting for the moment his vision would blur and go black. Everyone was expecting it, so they wouldn't be all that suprised, only sad, of course. The figure moved closer silently, leaving the shadow of the dresser on the other side of the room.

Suddenly the front door opened and renjun's eyes slowly began to open, only catching a glimpse of what was looming over him. The figure was suddenly nothing more then a cloud of smoke that quickly faded into the air.

Jeno walked into the room with a bag in his hand, Renjun's medication. He planted a light kiss on his roommates head. They weren't in a relationship, not necessarily, but everyone know how Jeno was. Couldn't keep his hands off certain people, Renjun the most common victim. 

But he never complained, he quite liked when Jeno would roll a little closer in the middle of the night, asleep and unaware of how close he suddenly was. Occasionally he would gently wrap his arms around the slightly bigger males waist, simply seeking the warmth. And sometimes the other would do the same, and out of nowhere the small college student who had been deprived of attention for so long, was happy once more. Warm and in the arms of someone who had the potential to love him. And that was all he wanted.

Jeno set the bag on the side table and set his keys down, taking his shoes off. Renjun laid his good arm over his eyes, which were still slightly blurry from the small nap he had taken earlier.

"How'd you sleep?" Jeno went to the closet to take his jacket off and put it away. 

"Ok, I suppose" Renjun replied flatly. But when he heard the bag rustle next to him he looked to the side. Whining and squirming in frustration Renjun wanted so badly to get up and leave the room, where Jeno would be unable to force the medicine to him. But, he was stuck, and worst of all he felt vulnerable. He couldn't even refuse the medicine. 

Jeno sighed and opened the bottle, "Do you want to be in pain of something?" He dumped a pill into his hand and picked the water bottle from the side table. 

"No. But I'd rather that then the medicine." Jeno sighed once more and poked his roommates head. 

"Why won't you accept something that will help you?" He couldn't answer that question. He had always hated taking medicine, but he never knew why. Even if it would make him better. But he knew he wouldn't get better from this. He would either die from this or be stuck like this forever. 

He didn't like the sound of either.

Jeno held the pill and water bottle out to Renjun, who shook his head, signalling he would not take it. "What if I crunch it up and put it in some pudding?" 

"I'm not a child, Jeno." Renjun closed his eyes once more. And heard Jeno set the bottle back down. He laid next to his roommate. "Fine, but please tell me if anything starts hurting, I don't want you to be in pain." 

Renjun nodded absent mindedly, already drifting off to sleep. He felt Jeno gently wrap his arms around the smaller male. Renjun leaned into him slightly, suddenly wishing he could turn on his side and hug the other as well.

Jeno closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. But Renjun was stuck on the line between awake and asleep. He had been like this for weeks, unable to sleep properly. Ever since Jeno had gotten more used to holding him it had been a little bit easier, being in his arms. But still he wasn't able to sleep well. Always wishing he would just fade off already. Weather he woke up or not didn't matter to him.


End file.
